


No More Skipping Rope

by Tigerfics



Series: Aunt Kimmy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A young teen engages in sexual acts with an infant, Aunt/Niece Incest, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Infantophilia, Multi, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, There is nothing redeemable about this whatsoever, Threesome - F/F/M, Toddlercon, Underage Rape/Non-con, and two other young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Basically, Kim agrees to babysit Olivia and 2 other kids, and somehow she organizes an orgy?





	No More Skipping Rope

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to make this a separate part of the Aunt Kimmy series. Part one will now only take place before Olivia’s 1st birthday. Any other parts are after that. I’m still writing some things when she’s younger than 1 though, so to hopefully be less confusing and jumping back and forth, I’m separating them. 
> 
> This fic includes sexual acts between a young teen and three younger children. Since they are all minors and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> I never explicitly state Kim's age, but in this fic I imagine her to be around 14ish. Olivia is 1.  
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Lana Del Rey’s “Lolita” because I couldn’t help myself.

Just before Valentine's Day, Glenne asks Kim if she’d be willing to babysit more than just Olivia for the night. Her 10 year high school reunion was the next weekend, and Glenne and Troy were looking forward to spending some time with their old friends. It would be a total of 3 children, ranging in ages from 1 to 5 years old. Kim’s hesitant at first, she’d only ever watched Olivia before! Having to watch 3 kids at once seemed like a huge leap! But after a few days Glenne was able to convince her to agree. Each child would earn her $12 an hour, and that was more money than Kim had ever had at once!

The night of the reunion, Kim arrives early at Glenne and Troy’s house. One of the other couples is already there, and she’s introduced to their 5 year old son, Matthias. He’s tall for his age, and thin as a beanpole. He stares at Kim whenever she’s in the room, but never says a word. His parents tease him about having a crush on the older girl, and he just blushes and hides behind his dad. 

The last couple arrive minutes later, and with them their 3 year old daughter Cassie. She’s adorable, with her brown bob and big hazel eyes. 

Once the adults leave, all of them having left their phone numbers for Kim in case of an emergency, Kim leads everyone into the living room. 

“Pizza should be here in about an hour. Matt, do you want to find us something to watch?” The boy blushes but nods, grabbing the remote and scrolling through the channels. 

Kim heads into the kitchen, grabbing the paper plates from the cupboard and setting them out around the table. Once the table is set she heads back into the living room, sitting next to Matt on the couch while Cassie is curled up on the recliner. 

Matt’s decided on some Disney channel show, and Kim settles Olivia on her lap to watch. 

Kim is happy to be with her small niece again, but it’s been months since they were alone together, and she’s desperate to get her naked and spread out. 

Kim can’t help herself, needing to touch Olivia’s petal-soft skin. She slowly drags a finger up the inside of her chubby thigh, and traces the edge of her diaper. After checking that the other kids were focused on the tv, Kim edges her index finger under the seam and runs the pad of her finger over Olivia’s cunt. 

The heat is incredible, and Kim’s finger is drawn to the barely there opening. She rubs her thumb over the tiny slit, pressing gently. Her finger just barely parts the child’s pussy lips, and Kim breathes harshly at the sensation. She’s so distracted that she doesn’t notice Matt turning to watch, his eyes locked on her hand and his mouth gaping in shock. It’s only when he gasps that she turns and catches his eye. 

Kim’s face burns in embarrassment at being caught. She removes her hand from Olivia’s diaper immediately. She is about to make an excuse for her actions, when she notices the small tent in Matt’s jeans, and his gaze locked on Olivia’s lap. 

“C’mere Matt. Come sit next to us.” Matt hesitated a moment then does so, scooting over on the couch next to Kim. 

“Do you wanna touch her too?” His eyes widen, but he quickly nods. Kim grabs his hand and guides it under the edge of Olivia’s diaper. When his small fingers meet the baby’s skin he gasps. Kim laughs. She stands Olivia up on her own thighs and peels off her diaper, then sets her back down on her lap. 

“Stroke her sweetheart.” Kim places two of her fingers over Matt’s, and shows him what to do. “That’s it. Nice and soft, isn’t she?” 

Matt gulps loudly and nods. Kim removes her hand from his, and watches him explore. She looks over and Cassie and smiles. 

“Cassie, why don’t you help Matt get out of his pants? He looks really uncomfortable doesn’t he?” The little girl stands up without complaint, before sitting on the ground at Matt’s feet. She has trouble with the buttons at Matt’s fly, but eventually gets them all opened. 

“Good girl. Now can you take them off for him? And his underwear too.” Cassie complies. When the young boy is naked from the waist down, Kim nods approvingly. She is about to instruct the girl further, when Cassie grips the boy’s cock without being told. Kim’s eyes widen in shock as she begins to stroke him in an obviously practiced rhythm. 

“Cassie. Have you done this before?” 

The small girl nods. “My uncle needs help with his willie too sometimes.” Kim’s breath catches in shock. Interesting. She shakes her intruding thoughts away and focuses back on the children next to her. 

Matt’s head is thrown back against the couch in pleasure, his hand now still in Olivia’s lap. She nudges his fingers with hers again, and he resumes his previous stroking. Kim smiles and brings her hand to his face. 

“You’re doing great Matt. How does it feel?” 

The boy moans softly. “S- so good!” He pants out. 

Cassie’s hand is still working his little cock, and Kim moves her attention to her. 

“Lick it.”

“Eww no!” Cassie scrunches her face in disgust. 

“Please, Cassie? If you’re good and do what I tell you, I’ll make you feel really really good. I promise.” 

Cassie waits a minute, then tentatively leans down and licks a stripe up Matt’s little cock. The boy gasps and clenches his fists. 

“Now suck it. Like it’s candy.” Cassie does as she’s told, taking half of the boy’s tiny cock into her mouth and sucking rhythmically. Matt throws his head back in pleasure at the new sensation, a high squeal escaping his gaping mouth. 

“Good girl. Get him nice and wet.” 

Kim watches her work Matt’s cocklet, the small length disappearing into her mouth again and again. Kim reaches down and cups the back of Cassie’s head. The girl’s eyes fly up to the teen’s, and Kim smiles. “Take him in all the way for me. Good sweetheart, now hold still.” Kim holds her head in place, and when Cassie tries to withdraw she holds her still. 

Long seconds pass before Cassie starts to gag slightly around Matt, and Kim removes her hand, allowing her to breathe again. 

“You did great sweetheart. Didn’t she, Matt?” She looks at the boy, and has to smile at the strain evident on his flushed face. 

“Lay down on the ground Cassie, now it’s his turn to make you feel good.” Kim directs the two young children until they’re situated, Cassie now naked and laying on her back with Matt kneeling between her spread thighs. 

She lifts Olivia from her lap and lays her down on the couch. She buries her face in her pudgy stomach and blows a raspberry, making the young child laugh in glee. She presses a kiss to the skin before turning to the two older kids. 

Kim runs her thumb over Cassie’s cunt. “You see this, Matt? This is Cassie’s pussy.” She uses two fingers to spread the girl’s lips, revealing the tiny clit hidden there. “And this is her clit. If you rub it, it feels amazing. Try it.” 

The boy complies, using the same fingers he had on Olivia to caress Cassie. He strokes repeatedly, and Kim reaches down to adjust his movements. 

“More like this.” She urges, guiding his fingers into more of a rubbing motion.

Cassie groans at the new sensation. Kim runs a hand through her short hair. “Feels good, huh sweetheart?” Cassie nods frantically. “Does your uncle touch you here too?” 

Again the girl nods. “Yeah. But- but just once.” Her breath catches. “It hurt.” 

Kim kisses her cheek. “We’re gonna make sure you feel really good tonight, ok baby?” Cassie nods and clenches her eyes shut. 

“You’re doing great Matt. Now use your tongue.” The boy looks lost, and Kim chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” 

Kim nudges his hand away, and she moves beside him between her thighs. She moves Cassie’s legs until they’re bent at the knee and spread wide. 

“You’ve gotta pay attention to her clit, stroke it with your tongue and suck on it softly. Like this.” Kim leans forward and traces her tongue around the girl’s tight bud, coating it in saliva before wrapping her lips around it and suckling softly. Cassie’s back arches at the first pull of her mouth, her hands clenching the carpet tightly. 

After a moment Kim pulls back, and Cassie loans at the loss of sensation. Kim looks at Matt. “Now you try.” 

The boy leans down hesitantly, and sticks his tongue out. He moves woodenly, nudging at Cassie’s clit with the tip of his tongue. Kim instructs him to soften his tongue, and to lick at Cassie like he would an ice cream cone. When the flat of his tongue glides over her cunt Cassie squeals loudly. 

Matt pulls back in shock. “I’m sorry!” 

Kim chuckles. “No, I think that was a good noise, right Cassie?” The girl nods rapidly. 

“Oh! Matt smiles slightly. He leans in with more confidence this time, and lashes over Cassie’s clit with his tongue. After a moment he follows Kim’s lead and wraps his thin lips around it and sucks on it like a teat. 

Cassie writhes on the carpet in pleasure, and her hips buck up into the boy’s ministrations. She moans loudly and her body convulses. Kim strokes a hand down Matt’s back in encouragement as he works her through her orgasm. 

When her body finally relaxes Matt pulls back to catch his breath, and Kim kisses him. “You’re doing so good.” She breathes against his lips, before pressing her tongue inside his mouth to chase Cassie’s taste. Kim moans when his tongue tentatively meets her own. 

She teaches him how to kiss, first showing him something then allowing him to take a turn inside her own mouth. Kim pulls back after a moment and smiles widely. 

“You’re a quick learner!” Matt blushes. 

“Ok now I want your mouth back on Cassie, but this time you’re gonna get your tongue inside her pussy. Fuck her with your tongue. Make sure she’s nice and wet.” 

Matt nods and immediately licks across her opening once, before pushing the tip of his tongue inside. It slides in relatively easy, the girl’s orgasm relaxing the tight muscles. 

Kim leaves them to it for a moment, turning to Olivia on the couch. She picks her up, then moves to lay her out next to Cassie on the floor. Kim nibbles at her feet to make her laugh, and smiles when she gets a loud shriek of delight in response. She kisses a trail up one pudgy leg, then spreads Olivia’s thighs and kisses her soft cunt. 

As she listens to Cassie keening in pleasure next to them, Kim licks into Olivia’s center and settles in for a long taste of those sweet juices. 

Long minutes pass with both Matt and Kim buried between splayed thighs, their tongues working frantically. 

When Cassie cries out in her second orgasm, Kim pulls away from Olivia. She carefully pulls Matt away, not wanting to overwhelm Cassie with so much sensation when she must already be so sensitive. 

“You did great Matt. Look at her pussy, soaking wet and swollen from your mouth. You’re a natural!” Matt beams at her. 

“Now it’s your turn to feel good. But you have to listen to what I tell you, deal?” He nods enthusiastically. “Ok, now on your hands and knees, carefully move forward until your hips are right over hers. There you go.” She helps the boy get into position. “Hips down slightly. There, good. Cassie, sweetheart, lift your legs up and wrap them around Matt’s- yeah just like that.” 

Kim moves back and smiles. They’re beautiful together. “Ok Matt. You’re gonna fuck her nice and slow. Hand on your cock, and guide it in.” When he’s lined up at Cassie’s entrance he’s trembling in anticipation. “Slowly press it in. Just a bit. Good.” 

Both children cry out as he pushes in, Matt in unbearable pleasure and Cassie in pain. The boy doesn’t realize he’s hurting Cassie, and he begins to frantically thrust inside her. 

Kim quickly grasps his hips and brings him to a stop. 

“Whoa, slow down buddy, we’ve gotta make sure she feels good too or she’ll never let you fuck her again.” She has Matt sit up on his knees and pull back halfway, then tells him to stay still. 

Kim leans down and kisses Cassie’s forehead. “You’re ok sweetheart. I’m gonna make it better, promise.” She moves her head down to where the two are joined, and softly licks over the trembling child’s clit. “Shh baby girl. You’re ok.” She kisses the small bud of nerves before taking it between her lips and lashing it with her tongue. 

Cassie’s hips thrust up into the sensation, inadvertently causing Matt’s cock to push in entirely. They both moan, this time in pleasure. Kim keeps her mouth on Cassie, but reaches a hand around Matt’s hip to nudge him into a slow rhythm. 

He moves carefully this time, pulling back and moving forward with stilted movements until he slowly starts to get used to it. Kim pulls back and replaces her mouth with her fingers, rubbing Cassie’s clit in time with Matt’s thrusting. 

“There we go, you guys are doing so good. Give her a kiss Matt.” The boy does so immediately, leaning down on his forearms and pressing his mouth to Cassie’s. They both groan as his hips grind down harder, and Kim removes her hand entirely. She pulls back and watches them move in sync, their moans and sighs muffled between their kisses. 

Kim stands and quickly disrobes, eyes locked on the writhing couple next to her. When she’s naked she sits back down and leans back on her hands, spreading her legs wide. She picks up Olivia and sets her on her lap. Carefully, she brings one of the child’s hands up to her mouth and licks. She makes sure to coat the entire fist in saliva, before moving the child to the floor between her spread thighs. 

She moves Olivia’s fist to her soaking wet cunt, and slowly presses it inside. Kim moans harshly at the stretch, but she’s so turned on that it only takes a minute before it sinks inside her. She moves her hips in a rhythm to match Matt’s and she stares, mesmerized by the sight of his tiny cock repeatedly fucking into Cassie. 

God, she wishes she could take a video, memorialize this moment forever, but it's too risky. 

It only takes Matt a few minutes to cum, and as Kim watches, his hips stutter and his mouth gapes wide in pleasure. He presses in as deep as possible, an innate biological urge to bury his cock and shoot his cum in where it will stay. He stays there panting for a long moment, before withdrawing and falling to the carpet next to Cassie. 

Kim smiles at the fucked out expression on his face. She quickens her pace, fucking Olivia’s arm in until nearly the entire appendage is inside. Kim rubs frantically at her clit and the harsh motion send her over the edge. As she cums she clenches hard on Olivia’s arm, causing the girl to whine and pull away. Kim cries out at the rough tug, and as Olivia’s arm pulls out Kim squirts. She falls back at the intensity of her orgasm as she covers the child in her juices. 

She lays there panting for a few minutes, shocked. 

When she catches her breath she sits up and takes in the three younger children laying out around her. Olivia is drenched, laying between Kim’s thighs, but otherwise fine. Cassie has sat up, and stares at Kim with wide eyes. 

“You ok sweetheart?” Cassie nods. Kim looks over at Matt next. He’s curled up, a blissful look still painted over his features. Kim laughs softly and crawls over to his side. “You ok buddy?” 

Matt looks at her, then breaks into the widest grin she’s seen from him yet. “That. Was. Awesome.” 

Kim laughs loudly. “Glad you enjoyed yourself. You did great.” She rolls him over until he’s in his back and stretched out. “I’m gonna clean you up, ok?” He nods absently and gives her a thumbs up. Kim shakes her head and laughs again. 

She looks at his little cock, still slightly swollen and coated in Cassie’s juices. She can’t help herself, has to lean down and take him into her mouth. 

Matt’s eyes fly open and his hips jump up automatically at the tight suction. When he sits up he meets Kim’s eyes. She smiles around him, then sucks harshly and brings a hand to his tiny sac and rubs. Matt moans and thrusts into her mouth again. 

Kim pulls back and presses one last lingering kiss to the tip of his dick. 

Kim stands up, then picks up Olivia. “Alright everyone, shower time. We all need to get cleaned up, then the pizza should be here.” 

Matt groans loudly, but Cassie stands too and grabs Kim’s outstretched hand. “C’mon Matt. If you’re good, maybe we’ll have time to play some more after dinner.” At that, the boy immediately jumps up and runs ahead of the three girls. Kim laughs and nuzzles the top of Olivia’s head, guiding Cassie with a hand on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! I hope my posting two new works in one day bodes well for the rest of 2018! 
> 
> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or come say hi on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com)!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
